Kapitel 4
Kapitel 4: Kor is the forth chapter of Volume 1 of the 07 ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2005 in Japan, and November 29th 2008 in North America. Its ISBNs are 978-4-7580-5193-4 and 978-1-60510-032-6 respectively. Summary As Frau challenges the Old Man on his actions, he (the old man) is revealed to be a Kor, who is hunting Teito as he is a criminal from the 1st District. Frau defends Teito, and uses a mysterious weapon, looking like a scythe, to fend off the Kor, and asks the Kor if his 'master' would be prefer the scythe to Teito. The Kor reacts with outrage when seeing the weapon, and recognises Frau as having '''his''' scythe. During the ensuing battle, Teito is somehow able to see Frau's weapon, something he normally should not be able to do, and is saved from falling out the window when Labrador catches him. It takes the combined efforts of Frau, using the scythe, and Castor, using his ghost strings, to destroy the wings of the Kor and take the Old man to safety. As Labrador appears worried that "the flowers are still astir", Frau removes the mark of the Kor from Teito. As Chairman Miroku entrusts Ayanami with the objective of searching for Teito, Teito is introduced to Razette, the Noel Mermaid who lives in the Church, who takes an instant liking to Teito, and the two strike up a friendship. Teito, however, learns more of the three wishes given by the Chief of heaven as well as the intentions of Verloren's messengers, the Kor, and Castor informs him to keep the incident with the Kor a secret. As Teito leaves to visit Mikage, Castor and Frau muse over Teito and his importance to the Kor. Meanwhile, Ayanami has already made his move concerning Teito and Mikage. Quotes from this Chapter *"Frau...always appears to be a failure at being a bishop...but why is he so concerned...about someone like me...?" - Teito (Page 15) *"For me who has never set foot outside of the military...It was a bit dazzling. What a cheerful and quiet world this place is..." - Teito about the church (Page 21) *"Please keep last night a secret." - Castor to Teito about their encounter with a Kor the previous night (Page 28) Characters in order of appearance Differences between the manga and anime *In the manga Teito and Mikage are reunited. This does not happen in the anime for a few more episodes. *The interrogation scene with Mikage does not occur in the manga. *In the anime, Teito's wish to the Kor is to be reunited with Mikage. In the manga it is to see the 'father'. *Katsuragi reminds Ayanami of his schedule in the manga, whereas in the anime he says: "the preparations concerning Mikage are complete". *Sisters Athena, Libelle and Rosalie are absent in the manga, so Rosalie does not fall and drop the clothes. *Frau does not tell the nuns to wash his underwear in the anime. *All flashbacks in the anime do not occur in the manga. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters